Noche de Pasion
by CerberosKun
Summary: Eso es lo que buscaban ellos pero al parecer no va a ser tan facil. Contiene lemon. Un poquito de Adrinette espero que les guste y lo vuelvo a subir porque no se que paso


Es primera vez que escribo una historia sobre milagro y limón que espero que les guste la verdad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era algo tarde ya casi entrada la madrugada y Adrien estaba recostado en su cama esperando que alguien entrara por la puerta, la verdad ya llevaba mucho rato esperando y el cansancio lo estaba venciendo se acomodo mejor al perder la esperanza de que llegaría pronto y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en los brazos de morfeo. Pasado un rato sintio como alguien se posicionaba sobre el y lo besaba, le costo reaccionar al principio pero logro hacerlo.

-Cariño no tengo ganas, estoy agotado por el trabajo

-Yo hare que tengas ganas cielo -Ella lo miro provocativa, le gustaba que ella fuera quien tomara la iniciativa en ocasiones asi que se dejo querer. Lo estaba besando fogosamente, dejaba su boca para bajar a su cuello y clavicula para darle suave mordidas y besos, con sus manos recorria su pecho desnudo gracias a la noche veraniega.

-Me vuelves loco Mari-decia con los ojos cerrados dejandose llevar, lo que ella hacia estaba funcionando ya no solo era el despierto su amigo tambien lo estaba ahora-

Ella lo sentia en su entrepierna por la posicion en la que estaba y eso le gustaba, comenzo a moverse un poco para asi poder sentirlo mas cosa que estaba volviendo loco al hombre quien mientras ella lo seguia besando recorria su torneado cuerpo con sus manos subio su polera hasta que dejo sus pechos libre y puso uno en su boca para mordisquearlo, estaba enloqueciendo.

-Adrien.. -supiraba mientas el jugaba con sus pechos y en un solo movimiento el estaba sobre ella.

Retiro sus mini pantalones del pijama pero le dejo sus bragas para seguir jugueteando, metio su mano para palpar su humedad e intruducir uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, escucho como gimio un poco, introdujo otro dedo y comezo a moverlos mientras con su boca le besaba la boca y bajaba hasta su cuello para darle lamidas y mordidas, ella comenzo a tocar su miembro por encima del pantalon, estuvo asi hasta que intrudujo su mano haciendolo gruñir, ella sabia como tocarlo, se estaban perdiendo en la pasion, ella ya estaba sin polera y el sin pantalones, prosiguio a quitarle sus braguitas cuando noto un ruido quiso ignorarlo al igual que ella pero no podian

-Adrien, tengo que ir- dijo ella en un suspiro mientras el jugaba con uno de sus pechos y sus manos estaban en sus caderas, el lo sabia pero no queria dejarla ir aunque no tenia remedio asi que la dejo mientras la esperaba en la cama, pasado un rato volvio.

-Disculpa, seguimos en lo que estabamos- sugirio ella quitandose la polera para subirse sobre el y seguir besandolo se puso a su lado para quitarle los pantalones y los boxer, empezo a masajearle el miembro para introducirlo en su boca mientras el suspiraba y cerraba los ojos hasta que sintio que ella dejaba de lamerlo para subir besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, el tomo posicion sobre ella y siguiendo el beso su manos deseosas recorrian su cuerpo, queria estar dentro de ella, poseerla pero antes le iba a dar un poco de placer con su boca. Bajo con sus labios atraves de su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas, el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba da forma que a el le gustaba soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando el la mordia, paro un poco en sus pechos para saborearlos, los lamia y mordisqueaba a lo que ella solo gemia mientras perdia el control, siguio bajando hasta llegar a su sexo, comenzo introduciendo su lengua para luego meter un dedo, lamia con desesperacion ya que solo queria penetrarla pero le daria un poco de placer con su lengua, se levanto pero no saco su dedo en vez de eso introdujo dos mas y comenzo a moverlos haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y dijiera su nombre, el sabia que estaba por terminar asi que movio un poco mas sus dedos hasta que sintio todo su cuerpo estremecerse ella no pudo decir nada, el placer la dejo muda y cuando menos lo espero llego al climax- ¿estas lista para seguir disfrutando?-sonrio picaro mientras ella solo se relamia el labio

-Por supuesto- respondio mientras se acercaba para quitarle los boxers, pero escucharon nuevamente ese ruido, la verdad ese llanto.-Amor..

-Esta bien, yo ire esta vez- se lavanto de la cama y se puso un pantalon y polera para ir a ver a su pequeño.

Llevaban ya tres años casados y hace casi uno que tenian un bebe, un pequeño hombresito rubio como su padre y de ojos azules como su madre, un bebe muy posesivo sobre su madre al parecer porque siempre que intentaban tener intimidad el lloraba incluso en ocaciones cuando estaba junto a Marinette la abrazaba o simplemente besaba el niño miraba a su madre y la llamaba, ma, ma, ma o lo llamaba a el y estaba seguro que era solo para alejarlo de ella. Dejo de pensar cuando llego a la habitacion del bebe y se acerco a la cuna para verlo sentado llorando.

-Sabes-le dijo mientras lo tomaba- tambien es mi mujer no solo tu mamá, tienes que compartir yo la comparto contigo, ademas estas todo el dia con ella porque ella puede trabajar desde casa y solo a veces va a la empresa o tu abuela viene a buscar el trabajo de hecho creo que el esta mas con ustedes que yo, quien lo iba a pensar mientras yo solo la puedo ver en las tardes y los fines de semana cuando no hay trabajo y claro uno que otro almuerzo, pero tambien estas con nosotros y solo en la noche la tengo solo para mi- el bebe solo lo miraba mientras el lo mesia en sus brazos, hasta que pasado un rato se durmio al parecer tenian un trato, dejo al bebe en su cuna y lo tapo con su manta y lo observo un poco mas para asegurarse que no volviera a despertar, se dirigio a la habiatacion y vio que Marinette no estaba asi que se acerco a la cama y sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Creo que esta es nuestra oportunidad para por fin terminar, ¿Qué dices?

Le besaba la espalda mientras terminaba de sacarle la polera para seguir con los pantalones y de un tiron estaban en el suelo junto con sus boxer, la exitacion no se habia ido del todo asi que se gano delante de el y bajo para lamerlo un poco, introdujo su miembro en la boca y comenso a succionar y lamer mientras lo miraba, era la mejor vista del mundo ver a Marinette, su mujer tan timida y hasta un poco reservada ser asi en la intimidad con el agradecia al cielo que solo fuera suya y lo seria para siempre. Dejo de lamerlo y se dirigio a la cama apoyandose en ella mientras le daba la espalda y una visual de su trasero.

-Eres una traviesa- le dijo con voz ronca causa de la exitacion, dirigio su miembro hacia su sexo y lo introdujo- Te dare lo que quieres.

Comenzo lento hasta que ya no pudo mas y acelero el ritmo, le daba embestidas mientras ella gemia lo que provocaba que mas perdiera el control, salio de ella y la tomo para girarla y subirla a la cama para luego volver a introducirse en ella, queria verla gemir eso le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba y suspiraba por el, solo por el, jugaba con sus pechos lamiendolos se puso uno en la boca y comenzo a succionar.

-Adrien ya- estaba por venirse al igual que el asi que acelero el ritmo tomando sus manos por sobre su cabeza hasta que llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Se dejaron caer en la cama y ella se acurruco a su lado, estaban sudando causa del ejercicio hecho y el calor que eso les produjo ademas de la noche veraniega.

-Que dices si nos damos una pequeña ducha juntos, aprovechando que Agustin duerme, ya no tomamos muchas duchas juntos.

-Esta bien, ve a dar el agua mientras estiro un poco la cama- le dijo mientras se paraba.

Terminaron de ducharse y se dirigieron a su cuarto, se pusieron ropa limpia y se acomodaron en la cama, marinette solto su pelo ya que se lo ato para no mojarlo y cuando estaban dispuestos para dormir el pequeño comenzo a llorar otra vez.

-Mejor lo traere para que duerma con nosotros-Adrien se levanto de la cama a lo que Marinette solo asintio, cuando estaba devuelta Marinette estaba dormida asi que solo se acurruco a su lado y puso a su hijo al otro lado quedando el en el medio- Buenas noches a las dos personas que mas amo en la vida.

Adoraba su nueva vida como padres era dificil pero no imposible, podian encontrar tiempo para ellos de vez en cuando pero ese tiempo lo aprovecharian al maximo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Gracias por leer, que tenga buen dia / tarde / noche, Saludos.**


End file.
